


Threat of the jungle

by Shi_no_tamashii



Category: The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book (2016), The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Art, ComicFic, Digital Art, Gen, It is now, Kinda, Wolves, i can't tag, is that even a thing, panther, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_tamashii/pseuds/Shi_no_tamashii
Summary: This isn't just a fic. It's a (badly drawn) comic I decided to work on. (10 pages for now)This is set after Bagheera escapes his caged prison, meeting some of the animals for the first time (and vise versa). It's not as "happy" as it sounds though.He's still a predator.(Easier to read on desktop so if you're on the mobile version, you can easily switch to desktop through your phone.)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the crappy art, I did my best on an even crappier tablet.
> 
> I also want to know if this is worth continuing (seeing as I don't really have a plot yet and I'm just going along with what comes to mind). I just love drawing so much.


End file.
